


Unfulfilled

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Bloody Monday - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Dream Sex, F/M, Ficlet
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:48:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21615547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Dopo aver lottato tanto, dopo tutto quello di cui si era macchiata, Kanou aveva sempre trovato strano che Maya potesse finalmente potersi concedere un po’ di riposo, che avesse un sogno nascosto da qualche parte dietro quella maschera da assassina, e non c’era altro che gli premesse più che vedere quel sogno realizzato, adesso che aveva scelto di farlo diventare anche proprio.
Relationships: Kanou Ikuma/Orihara Maya





	Unfulfilled

**~ Unfulfilled ~**

Si muoveva contro di lui, Orihara Maya.

Veloce ed efficiente, eppure in un modo affatto privo di intensità, tanto che si domandava come diamine riuscisse a farlo sentire in quel modo.

Non sapeva come fossero giunti a quel punto, eppure non voleva nemmeno perdere troppo tempo a chiederselo, o sapeva che tutto ciò che in quella relazione era sbagliato gli sarebbe apparso agli occhi, e lui avrebbe dovuto privarsi di quella felicità.

E allora smise di pensare, smise di pensare al fatto che fosse una mercenaria, smise di pensare a quanto sangue fosse passato per quelle mani, e pensò solo al fatto che adesso quelle stesse erano su di lui, che lo toccavano, che lo stavano portando vicino al limite e che non aveva la minima intenzione di trattenersi, perché quella donna adesso era tutto ciò che poteva desiderare, e il solo fatto di averla a quel modo gli faceva dimenticare tutto il resto.

Quando si spinse dentro di lei chiuse gli occhi per un breve istante, senza aspettare ancora prima di iniziare a muoversi, nutrendosi di ogni suo gemito, riconoscendo quelli sinceri da quelli che invece avevano come fine ultimo quello di aumentare la sua eccitazione.

Era un’attrice, Maya, e per quanto ci si sforzasse non avrebbe mai smesso di esserlo.

Dopo che entrambi ebbero raggiunto l’orgasmo Kanou si stese di fianco a lei, lasciandola giocare ancora con il suo corpo, concedendosi quelle attenzioni delle quali non lo privava mai in nessuna occasione.

Lasciò vagare lo sguardo fuori dalla finestra fino al mare, scorgendo nell’oscurità le ombre che si infrangevano sugli scogli, sospirando.

“Era questo che volevi, non è vero?”

Lei non gli rispose.

Dopo aver lottato tanto, dopo tutto quello di cui si era macchiata, Kanou aveva sempre trovato strano che Maya potesse finalmente potersi concedere un po’ di riposo, che avesse un sogno nascosto da qualche parte dietro quella maschera da assassina, e non c’era altro che gli premesse più che vedere quel sogno realizzato, adesso che aveva scelto di farlo diventare anche proprio.

“Era questo che volevi?” chiese ancora. “L’isola tropicale, la casa... non dover più avere a che fare con niente di quel mondo che ti sei lasciata alle spalle. Non era questo che volevi, Maya?”

Sul suo volto passò un’ombra di tristezza, prima che alzasse lo sguardo in sua direzione, sforzando un sorriso.

“Sì.” mormorò. “Era esattamente questo quello che volevo. Grazie.”

*

Kanou si risvegliò con il cuore in gola, e non appena si fu reso conto di dove si trovasse imprecò fra i denti, serrando gli occhi.

Non voleva riaprirli.

Non voleva scoprire di essere solo in quel letto, e di essere caduto ancora preda di quella trappola, di quel sogno, che malcelava l’incubo incombente della morte di Maya.

Si stese di nuovo nel letto, convinto di non volersi più riaddormentare.

Avrebbe voluto vederla ancora. Ma non così.

Non finché aveva la certezza di non essere riuscito a realizzare il suo sogno.


End file.
